


Mh

by Donya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humour, baby Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga is concerned about baby Loki's development in a new environment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mh

Loki was troublesome even as a baby. From the very beginning Frigga worried about him, for various reasons. The most important was how a Jotun could survive in Asgard, the climate, the food, everything was different and new. Perhaps a fragile tiny Frost Giant might not blend in as easily as Odin expected. 

To Frigga's delight, her new son was blissfully unaware of his situation and grew stronger every day. His body had no trouble with digesting carefully selected meals, Loki's fair skin didn't blister from the sunlight, the little one crawled from one chamber to another, as if he were normal. First attempts at standing on his wobbly, chubby legs made Frigga proud, Loki developed so quickly, maybe just because of imitating Thor's behaviour. Thor was more than happy to hold Loki's both hands and help him walk, although Loki felt most secure when it was his mother who steadied him. 

Time passed, Loki became more independent. Frigga's heart sank when she realised he was no longer a baby. Instead of a soft, cuddly creature she had a stubborn, pouting toddler. Thor was in a shock as well, he expected someone to play with and what Loki considered a game was biting and smacking his brother. Apart from being naughty, Loki devoted his time to drawing. Abstract pictures he produced gradually became more clear and he generously gifted random people with his pieces of art. Having taken all interesting toys from Thor, Loki would meticulously arrange wooden figures on his tiny desk and it was forbidden to touch them. His favourite toy was a soft blue bear Frigga once made for Thor, Loki carried it everywhere and refused to have it cleaned. He mastered a new ability, running without falling down and quite often was Frigga forced to chase him. 

There was only one problem. Loki did not speak. Not a single word, not even a nonsense one, nothing. Judging from his developmental stage, Frigga estimated his age and it seemed the boy was already two years old. Could that be the reason why he was abandoned, left to die by his kind? Was Loki mute or otherwise disabled? He was a smart little boy, expressive and keen on communicating with his family. Sadly, only through grunts, whines, cries and gestures. He told elaborate stories without words, every time he hit his head against a wall, he patted his head, pointed to the wall and showed how he fell. Frigga understood him easily and although she repeated to Loki what he had told her using words, the boy did not acquire language. With his short grunts he imitated Frigga's intonation, kept eye contact with her while gesturing, it meant he wanted to express himself the way she did it, but without a single word. 

'You're a big boy now, Loki, say something. Can you repeat after me? Mama. Say ma-ma,' Frigga almost begged, suspecting that it was all her fault. At first it amused her how clever Loki was, how he found a different ways of exchanging thoughts and describing events. She allowed him to do that, instead of pretending she couldn't understand him and thus making him utter his first word.

'Mh,' Loki grunted and walked away, untroubled by his mother's sadness. He spotted his cat, a furry creature that ran away from him in fear of being exposed to horrible tortures, like hugging. 

Frigga wondered if Loki's condition was caused by being taken into a strange world, drastically different from Jotunheim. Loki survived his infancy, yet the price had to be paid, he was not like other children, obviously.

He learnt to climb stairs all by himself, sat on a chair without falling down, used a fork and a dull knife correctly, his bed was always dry in the morning. Still no word, not even a syllable. Odin was glad they had a perfect heir and paid little to no attention to the younger prince. Loki knew how to open doors, recognised letters in books and pretended he read them, became more understanding of other people's needs and stopped pulling Frigga's hair. His vocabulary consisted of 'hmm', 'mh' and 'ngh'.

'Say something, you little ungrateful- say anything, even a swearing! This is ridiculous, you're not mute, say something!' She urged, while Loki was washing his hands in a muddy puddle.

Thor was somewhat disappointed with his brother and found other boys to play with. One of them, fair-haired, with a charming smile fascinated Loki so much that the prince would stare at him in silence. Frigga was close by, anxious that Loki would be laughed at and mocked for his weird behaviour.  To her surprise, young Fandral approached Loki and greeted him warmly, undisturbed by Loki's awkwardness.

'What's your name?' Fandral asked causally, even though Thor had probably informed him of his brother's issue.

Loki cleared his throat, inhaled deeply, opened his mouth and whispered, 'Loki.' 

Frigga was sure she imagined that but judging from Fandral's reaction he also heard Loki's reply. Frigga interrupted their conversation and pulled Loki into a tight hug.

'Oh, thank you, Loki, finally! You little scamp! So vain! Your first word is your name, of course!'

Months later, when Loki could not stop talking for a second, asking about everything and questioning all of Frigga's rules, she missed the sound of silence.

**Author's Note:**

> For 20 months old Boobie who uses real words sparely and grunts all day long. Buba! Start talking, for heaven's sake!


End file.
